Intertwined
by yumexlicious
Summary: ONESHOT! Naruto and co. finally found Uchiha Sasuke who is now Orochimaru's apprentice. But Sasuke blames Naruto for everything. Deathfic.


Hullo Hullo I'm back with a oneshot. This fic kinda contains spoilers for chapter 308 of Naruto. So, for **those who didn't read** until there will probably **wonder what the hell is happening**. I couldn't resist writing this since it has been rewinding in my mind for the past few days. I just have to write an angst, twisted death fic. Can you imagine the thrill I felt when I finished it! Hopefully that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

WARNING! Spoilers for chapter 308. Don't read if you don't like death of major characters or if you have something against YAOI/SHOUNEN AI or if you feel uncomfortable with the idea of me writing this. Heck! Then press that 'Back' button and pretend you never noticed this. (I mean it!)

Okay, for those who wanna enjoy a good twisted story with lots of painful death, bon appetite. There's no explicit sexual content (Gomen) because I didn't plan on making that part the main focus of the story. LOL… Now, I'm done. You may move on to the story. ;P

**IMPORTANT:** Sasuke is Orochimaru's apprentice when Naruto and co. found him. He is inside Naruto's body and knows that Kyuubi is offering Naruto power but that isn't his main concern right now...

_**Intertwined**_

Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall, not caring whether he hurt the blonde or not. What he needed now was answers from the wincing blonde. His grip on Naruto's wrist tightened as his face moved closer to Naruto's. "What were you doing with him?"

Despite the pain being inflicted upon him, Naruto glared at Sasuke unflinchingly. "He just helped me! Sai may be someone…"

Sasuke cut him off. "So, in my absence, you became his btch?" He was angry but he refused to let his emotions destroy what he had built for the past three years. Lust, one of the seven deadly sins had been slowly eating him inside out ever since he hit puberty.

"Shut up! What do you know about me in these last three fking years!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away. He was desperate to get away from the only one person he was vulnerable to. Turning his face away so that Sasuke cannot see the pain in his eyes, Naruto swallowed hard to ease the constriction building in his throat. "At least he was there, Sasuke. It hadn't been long since I met him but at least, at least he was there for me!"

Enraged, Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto's, uncaring whether he hurt him or not. All he knew was he needed to punish those unforgiving lips, those desirable lips that sprouted all the truth that he had tried so hard to keep buried in his dark heart. What Naruto had said was true. But he needed to be an avenger; someone who is driven by hatred alone in his lone journey to seek revenge. This was his responsibility, his mission and his burden. So why did he had the strong urge to kiss the trembling blonde in his arms?

Naruto on the other hand was feeling himself growing weak in the knees. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of Sasuke so close against his body. During Sasuke's long absence, he tried so hard to fight of the growing ache inside his hollow heart by training vigorously with the ero-sennin. Sasuke was like a drug, an euphoria which was hard to get out of his system. The addiction and the constant suffering nearly drove Naruto mad. At least those pain-aching training had taken his mind of the raven-head avenger.

So desperately did he try to fight the temptation eating him alive but to what avail. His emotions and his feelings were in turmoil and were slowing dying in him. What did he feel for the Uchiha now? There was no response, no arousing touches…there was simply nothing. Naruto just remained immobile under Sasuke's painful punishment for he believed that he had not been wrong about anything.

Sasuke was unsettled. The blonde was not even trying to resist. He knew both of them tasted blood; the saltiness and the taste of copper. He began to panic and that was definitely not good. "Naruto…" He groaned huskily against their bruised and swollen lips, hoping that the spark was still there between them.

"Are you done, Uchiha?" Naruto bit back angrily. He could feel his heart racing and his blood going haywire in his brain but right now, he felt disgust more than he had ever felt in his entire life. He shrugged the strong and pale hands away and stood eye to eye with Sasuke, hoping that the latter wouldn't be able to read his feelings. "You didn't kill me because of a whim."

"Yes."

"Tell me, Uchiha. Did that whim tell you to touch me? Feel me? Make me fall in love with you so much that I had been willing to die for you?" Turning his head away, Naruto allowed the silent tears to fall. He just couldn't face the man who had taken everything away from him. Perhaps it had been right for him to keep the pretend mask on; a shield for him from the rest of the world. "Did that particular whim also tell you to break me into little pieces; so little that I! Uzumaki Naruto could never stand back up again! Did it!"

Sasuke was shocked. He had never seen Naruto like this before and hoped that he never had to see it now but it was too late. It was already too late for them to go back into the past. It was just too late for everything or for anything. Regaining his composure, Sasuke shrugged away every word Naruto had said. If that was his wish to break off everything, he would grant it but not now.

When his soul stepped out of Naruto's consciousness, he brandished his katana at the others. It seemed like an eternity when both he faced Naruto's consciousness inside of Naruto but it had just been a few seconds that had passed. "You came here to die, so I will let you die!" The first target was Sai, that menacing figure that had turned his Naruto into something he could never regain. The hatred he felt towards the third party was even more intense than what he felt towards his brother and therefore, strengthening the black chakra he was channeling to his katana.

Then his movements were stopped. He wasn't surprised as he turned to glare at the red-eyed Naruto. His canines were longer, the lines on his cheeks were more defined and the red chakra was swirling around him madly.

"You won't hurt them!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke said nothing. He drew his sword back and this time, he aimed for the kitsune who just managed to swerve away. There was absolutely no way he'll allow himself to let Naruto go or let him get taken away.

The battle between two ex-comrades was too intense for the spectators. Orochimaru took this opportunity to slip away with Kabuto. The snake-sennin was sure that Sasuke would win and later return to base once he had flled his thirst for blood. He had made sure that he had trained the Uchiha into a killing machine who will stop at nothing until everything is obliterated. His grin turned menacingly at the pathetic group of ninjas from his ex-Hidden Village. "Death." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, his maniacally laughing could be heard echoing in the underground cave.

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"Are you going to retreat to the help of that monster in you, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. He wanted to lash out at Naruto, wanted to hurt him as he was hurting. "Are you going to lower yourself to such a pathetic level?"

"Teme! What do you know?" The red chakra was slowly growing in size. Naruto was still conscious and he was still fighting with his caged demon within him. This was an exhausting battle mentally. "What would you know about being low! You have never wandered aimlessly on the streets, begging for food or trying very hard to seek attention!"

The red cakra was now at bursting point. The others had quickly retreated to an area where they could still keep an eye on both of them. Sakura was very worried for both of them. Even with all her training, she still could not help them. She could still not protect those that she had grown to love.

"Three years ago, you told me that I have never felt the bond of a family. It's true, I have never felt it but at least you did. You!"

_It hurts._

"Even if you lost them, you still have that bond."

_Save me._

"A bond that I could never have…"

_Please…_

"The emptiness inside is slowly killing me, Sasuke…" Naruto began to smile softly. "You are not the saviour whom I thought you to be." With that said, he lunged at full speed at the stunned Uchiha. His clawed hands extended in front, his killing weapons. Naruto was now at the point of no return.

Tears streamed down Sasuke's hot cheeks. He needed to kill Naruto now or he's going to be killed. "Sayonara, Naruto…"

_Bliss…_

The sound of the black katana going through Naruto seemed to echo loudly in everyone's ears. The horrific sight happened so fast that no one could blink. Plunged past his beating heart, the katana stood embedded proudly through Naruto's slack body.

Blood dripped from the sharp end. Naruto's once fiery chakra was slowly dying out like a candle which had burned all the wax. Sasuke was stunned. He had expected Naruto to dodge his attack but the opposite happened. The pain in his bosom didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He grinned painfully, it was something he had not done in years as he stare down at Naruto's hand going right through his body.

"Why?" Naruto lifted his head slowly. His eyes were blue as the skies, the only memory that Sasuke had carried when he left for Orochimaru. "Why?" It was difficult to talk.

Sasuke drank Naruto's face hungrily. He wanted to etch every single line and burn it into his memory like he did before. "I…" Before he could say anything, he coughed out blood. Every single second was precious because his life was slowly being drained away. His vision blurred and there was this odd sensation of comfort. "Probably…" He tried inhale deeply but he coughed out more blood. "Probably…the same…reason…as you…"

Naruto smiled. For the first time after Uchiha Sasuke left, he smiled genuinely. "I… love you… Uchiha Sasuke." He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent which he loved to bury himself into whenever he had the chance.

"So do I, Naru-chan." With that said, Sasuke thrust the sword even deeper into Naruto's body; right to the hilt. "So do I…" Darkness was pulling him back. He could still feel the warmth of Naruto's body against his. Though he had not fulfilled his mission of avenging his family and the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was glad he had chosen another path with the only person he could ever love.

The cries of his ex-comrade, Sakura and the other person, Sai were no longer audible. He was fading fast but he dimly felt Naruto burying his face against the crook of his neck; just like he always did after their lovemaking. Now, they were together again. Together finding a new adventure and journey to the depths of the unknown…forever…

Sakura cried her eyes out, bawling so hard as she tried to revive both of her friends. She was exhausting herself by releasing too much chakra that Sai had to stop her or she was going to kill herself. He didn't know how to soothe anyone or say any words to calm a crying person. All he knew was that both Sasuke and Naruto had finally found contentment.

Their sensei who was kneeling by the bodies of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke; the last descendant of the Sharingan and the loud Uzumaki Naruto; the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune shook his head. He had a slight idea that these two lovers had finally found the right road to tread on. He didn't know how to report this to the Hokage and how she is going to take it.

But right now, all he cared was that he was happy that both of them had finally found something in each other that nobody could have seen.

_Peace._

A/N:

That was a really, really bad ending (sob, sob). It was kinda abrupt because I didn't know how to put it properly. Okay, so it was crappy and probably illogical to those with sane minds but I never said it was meant for those who enjoy a happy ending. Duh! I even warned you people earlier, right?

So, my beloved reader who is reading this now, please submit a review or criticism or sarcasm or a compliment. If you don't feel like dropping any, it's alright. I'm happy that you ever took the time to actually read until the end of the story. Thanks, matey! Hmmm… I guess I need to take care of the other suspended fics now. Ciao!


End file.
